Present embodiments are related to a method for aging spirits, such as ethyl or ethanol alcohol based beverages. More specifically, present embodiments are related to a method of using a wood medallion or wood substance inside a vessel containing an ethyl or ethanol alcohol based beverage which greatly accelerates the chemical reactions associated with aging as well as the coloring and flavoring of the beverage and significantly reduces the amount of time required to age spirits as compared to the more traditional barrel methods.
Many spirits, such as bourbon, whiskey, tequila, rum, and wine are aged in wood barrels in order to impart flavor and coloring into the spirit. The wood barrels are typically charred in order to aid in the maturation process of the spirit. The charring of the wood breaks down certain components of the wood to be imparted into the spirit and further forms a layer of carbon, which helps rid the spirit of certain impurities. The charring, for example, turns starches in the wood into sugars, which then are caramelized and imparts flavor into the spirit. As the spirit matures in the wood barrel, the wood absorbs and exudes the spirit as the ambient temperature and barometric pressure change. This results in chemical reactions between the spirit and the wood and the spirit taking on the flavors and colors of the wood. Traditionally, this process is carried out in large charred wood barrels and may take several years for the spirit to obtain the desired color and taste. Further, this traditional process may result in a loss of up to five to seven percent of the spirit each year due to evaporation from the wood barrel. This evaporative loss is colloquially referred to as the “Angel's Cut”. Once the maturation process is complete, the spirit is transferred out of the barrel into containers to be sold to the public.
The traditional maturation process as described above requires a substantial amount of time to complete before the spirit may be packaged for retail sale. Further, because the barrels are not airtight, impurities may enter the barrel and further oxidation may occur which may negatively affect the color and flavor of the spirit. Additionally, the traditional process does not allow the end consumer to dictate how long the spirit ages or, in other words, the process does not give the end consumer any ability to control the color or flavor of the aging spirit.
Therefore, in light of the negative traits of the traditional spirit aging process, it is desirable to provide an accelerated spirit aging or maturation process. It is further desirable to provide a spirit aging or maturation process that allows for the maturation of a larger volume of spirits with the same amount of wood that is used in the traditional barrel aging process. In other words, it is desirable to provide a process that reduces the amount of wood required. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a spirit aging or maturation process that eliminates the unwanted evaporation of the spirits.